Macross Frontier
Macross Frontier (マクロスF (フロンティア), Makurosu Furontia) es una serie animada de ciencia ficción emitida en Japón por la cadena MBS entre el 3 de abril y el 25 de Septiembre de 2008. Fue producida por los estudios Satelight con dirección de Yasuhito Kikuchi y Shōji Kawamori mientras que la historia fue escrita por Hiroyuki Yoshino con colaboración de Shōji Kawamori. La totalidad de la banda sonora estuvo a cargo de Yoko Kanno. La animación corresponde a la más reciente serie de anime producida en Japón dentro del universo Macross y su estreno coincide con el 25 aniversario desde el comienzo de la franquicia con The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. Posterior a la serie se realizaron dos películas animadas con una versión alternativa a los hechos acontecidos en la serie animada. La primera Macross Frontier ~Itsuwari no Utahime~ estreno en noviembre de 2009 y la segunda, continuación de la anterior, Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~, en febrero de 2011. Argumento Temporalmente la serie se sitúa en el año 2059, 47 años tras los hechos acontecidos en The Super Dimension Fortress Macross, 19 años después de Macross Plus y 14 años posterior a la historia de Macross 7. La serie nos presenta la nueva nave colonial "Clase Macross" número 25, conocida como Macross Frontier en camino hacía el centro de la Vía Láctea en busca de un planeta habitable. Esta nave interestelar junto a numerosos buques civiles y escolta militar lleva consigo una población de alrededor de 10 millones de habitantes entre humanos y zentraedis aliados. La serie comienza mostrándonos una misión en un cinturón de asteroides inexplorado donde una nave "variable fighter" de reconocimiento VF-171 de la "New U.N. Spacy" (N.U.N.S.) es destruido por un insectoide alienígena biomecánico extremadamente poderoso conocido desde ese momento como Vajra, el cual comienza inmediatamente a atacar al resto de la flota. Imposibilitados de detener la nueva amenaza, la N.U.N.S. de las Fuerzas de Defensa Colonial autorizan el despliegue de un proveedor Militar privado llamado SMS (Strategic Military Services) los cuales utilizan el nuevo VF-25 Messiah para combatir con la amenaza alienígena. Como otros argumentos en el universo Macross, la historia involucra a tres personajes que forman un triangulo amoroso. Alto Saotome joven piloto que se une a el S.M.S. justo después de que la invasión alienígena da inicio, Sheryl Nome, famosa cantante conocida como el "Hada Galáctica" y Ranka Lee, una adolescente que aspira a ser una cantante famosa. Medios El universo Macross Frontier inspiro una serie de productos distintos, además de la serie y películas animadas. Se han producido cuatro mangas (Macross Frontier, Macross F Chou Jikuu Uta Miko Ranka, Macross F Dakishimete, Ginga no Hate Made y Sheryl~Kiss in the Galaxy), una novela ligera (Macross Frontier), un programa de radio (Radio Macross), una ONA con 20 episodios (Macross Fufonfia) y dos conciertos en el Budokan (Macross F Galaxy Tour Final in Budokan, Macross F Super Dimension Super Live ~Merry Christmas without You~) Además se realizaron 2 juegos para playstation 3, Macross Trial Frontier y Macross Last Frontier, los que fueron lanzados junto a cada una de las películas en un Hybrid Pack. Música La totalidad de la música utilizada fue realizada por Yoko Kanno, salvo algunas piezas que fueron re-arregladas por Kanno y que fueron tomadas del catálogo musical del Universo Macross. Los temas vocales estuvieron a cargo de May'n y Megumi Nakajima quienes interpretaron a las dos cantantes ficticias Sheryl Nome (solo en el canto) y Ranka Lee, las idols en la animación. Además a cargo del primer sencillo promocional de la serie y como el personaje de la madre de Ranka, Ransha Mei, participa también Maaya Sakamoto. El número de composiciones musicales editadas es extenso así como también el número de ventas las cuales superan las 900.000 copias venididas en Japón . Se editaron un total de siete álbumes, nueve sencillos y cuatro dramas, si se considera todo el universo de Macross Frontier incluidas las películas. Sencillos *2008 - Triangler *2008 - Diamond Crevasse / Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't be late *2008 - Seikan Hikou *2008 - Lion *2008 - Sheryl no Uchuu Kyoudai Fune nado. *2008 - Ranka to Bobby no SMS Shoutai no Uta Nado. *2009 - pink monsoon *2009 - CM Ranka *2011 - Houkago Overflow Mini Álbum *2009 - Universal Bunny Álbum *2008 - Macross Frontier O.S.T.1 Nyan FRO. *2008 - Macross Frontier O.S.T.2 Nyan TRA☆ *2008 - Macross Frontier Vocal Collection Nyan Tama♀ *2010 - Cosmic Cuune (álbum conceptual) *2011 - Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~ Netabare Album The End of "Triangle" *2014 - Macross 30th Anniversary Super Dimension Duet Collection Nyan Kora× (Interpretado por los seiyus más representativos de la franquicia, 3 temas compuestos por Kanno) Drama * 2009 - Macross Frontier Drama CD Nyan Dra◎Dra1 * 2009 - Macross Frontier Drama CD Nyan Dra◎Dra2 * 2009 - Macross Frontier Drama CD Nyan Dra◎Dra3 * 2009 - Macross Frontier Drama CD Nyan Dra◎Dra4 Notas y Referencias Enlaces * Sitio Oficial (Japonés) * Sitio Oficial en MBS(Japonés) * Categoría:Anime